A female ninja but I want to love
These are the English lyrics for this vocaloid song. " oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOh! " Nanananananana, 1,2,3,4! Nanananananana, 5,6,8,10! Dojo class I'll skip another bye bye! 15 years yet a newbie at this girl ninja thing! Master, not a single make sense in all of this! " Yes, Yes! " Mother always said this to me! " Being a ninja means you can't be girly! " With that said, my younger days were NEVER really much fun :( Then, then, then ! A night's festivity, Never had I seen a boy as cool as he! (OMG!) Red, red, red! And deep inside of me, It beat, you see, And started to break free! (CHORUS) I want and wanna love, but NO it's not allowed! " It's not fair, I don't care! Just let me do what I want! " " Stop this! " and " Quit that! " Your making me freak out! You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules! What to do with me and you time to set this feeling free? This I think as I watch you from hole secretly! Can I really hide inside and under lock and key? Ninja girl, I am though, fall in love with me! Nananananananan 1,2,3,4 Nananananananan 5,6,8,10! Peekin' what me? Whatcha' saying? 15 years yet an obvious ninja girl, If I keep this up, I won't get any jobs any more! " Hey, hey! " Gatekeeper, have you been working out? Maybe open that big door there for lil' ol' me? Geez, why isn't it working?! I can't even use this face for my own good " laaaaa, " A merchant's daughter seeing me denied With a "My,my,my" Came running to my side, Quietly, she whispered with a smile... " Oh so, that's why! We're rivals now, you and I! " 1,2,3,4! I love and want to love but foes are ever near! Wanna dice through them all, with the cut cut all be done! Can I really hide inside and under lock and key? Ninja girl, fall in love with me! Suddenly, came a secret message written for me! W-widening and in surprise, my eyes couldn't believe what it read. Seek out and kill! He was my target like any other, How could it be? Why was I the? My mind is running with panic! What do I do? I never knew I'd ever pick or choose? But I faltered on the job, I knew that it would be my end! Father, mother, finally I know now, What I really have to do, Made up, my mind! I love and what to love, but no it's not allowed! It's the fate that my life is destined to pursue! " Stop this! " and " Quit that!" Your making me freak out! You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules! Underneath the harvest moon! I know the time is soon! Flipping walls, I appear right before you now, O happy daggers I have hidden, set me free! (Echo) ninja girl I am though fall in love with me! ninja girl time to love in a ninja way!!!!!!!!!! Nanananananananananana 1,2,3,4! Nanananananananananana 5,6,8,10!